falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Southwest Harbor
(west) (village northeast) }} Southwest Harbor is a location on the Island in 2287. Background Before the war, Southwest Harbor was a town on Mount Desert Island inhabited by the Island's locals. At some point, the inhabitants apparently fled, leaving the town to be taken over by Trappers. Layout This location is the remains of an old pre-War town. It is mostly walled off, but has entrances from the dock and the front gates. Most of the buildings are burned out and have trapper architecture with loot and scrap scattered throughout. A pre-War gift shop holds a couple trappers and some loot on the southeast side, next to one of the breaks in the wall. The diner on the south side hosts some scrap, an old but functional jukebox, a low level turret and a chemistry station in the back. Next to the docks is a dockhouse with a power armor station, an armor workbench and tools scattered throughout. On the southwest coast of the harbor is a wrecked boat containing the storage drives needed to complete the quest, Data Recovery. Looking across the horizon from this point, one can see fuel trailing from the boat, set ablaze, with the Vim! Pop factory looming behind the fog. Aboard the boat is a sea captain's hat, an open shipping container and two steamer trunks; one that can only be opened with Victoria's key. Notable loot * Sea captain's hat - On the wrecked boat. * Victoria's key - After a while when the Sole Survivor returns to Acadia, they can talk to Cog and he will mention that Jule has been telling him about her strange dreams. He then asks the Sole Survivor to follow him to her and after some conversation tells them about her dream. Jule will then give the Survivor the key, which opens Victoria's trunk back at the shipwreck. * Victoria's note - Inside Victoria's trunk. * Three storage drives - On the wrecked boat. Related quests * Quartermastery - Scribe Haylen asks the Sole Surivior to retrieve a haptic drive from this location. * Data Recovery - Faraday asks the Sole Survivor to retrieve a storage drive from this location. Notes * The storage drive in the container respawns. * A pier on the eastern side of town (near a docked ship) can make the player character stuck by walking to the end, and slipping into the crack. This can be remedied by fast traveling if no enemies are nearby. Appearances Southwest Harbor appears only in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. Behind the scenes The location is based on the real-world town of Southwest Harbor, which is located near where it is in the game. Southwest Harbor in the game instead lies on the site of the real-world village of Northeast Harbor, while the actual Southwest Harbor is located across the bay to the southwest, approximately at the location of the Vim! Pop factory. Gallery SouthwestHarbor-FarHarbor.jpg|Overview SouthwestHarbor-Center-Farharbor.jpg|Center of the town SouthwestHarbor-Street1-FarHarbor.jpg|Street SouthwestHarbor-Street2-FarHarbor.jpg|Street SouthwestHarbor-Wreck-FarHarbor.jpg|Wrecked boat SouthwestHarbor-Patio-FarHarbor.jpg|Restaurant FO4_FH_Victoria's_steamer_trunk.png|Victoria's trunk Category:Far Harbor locations de:Southwest Harbor ru:Юго-западный Харбор uk:Південно-західний Харбор